Ultimate Beastmaster: Season 4 (Reality's Edition)
Ultimate Beastmaster: Season 4 (Reality's Edition) '''was the unofficial fourth season of Ultimate Beastmaster, which was created by realityisawesome to show what his perfect season for Ultimate Beastmaster would be. Format In this custom-made season of UBM, 196 contestants from 12 countries (16 for each country) will battle it out to become this season's Ultimate Beastmaster. There will be 18 episodes in total, with the first 16 being for the qualifying round, where 32 contestants (2 per round) advance to the semifinals, the 17th episode, the semifinals, where the top 16 would advance to the final., and the 18th episode, the season finale. Every time a contestant completes a portion of a certain obstacle, they will receive 5 points. Teams The Beast The obstacle course for the competition is known as The Beast, and it is divided into 4 levels. Competitors with the highest scores after each level move on while those with the lowest scores are eliminated, with ties decided in favor of the competitor with the lowest time. Points do not reset after each level. The obstacles are suspended over a body of red-tinted water referred to as '''Beast Blood (except for Level 3 which has blue-tinted water and is referred to as the Fuel of the Pyramid) and housed in a giant steel frame that takes the form of a large animal. A competitor is considered to have failed a Level if all four limbs are submerged into the Beast Blood/Fuel of the Pyramid. Failure ends the attempt at the current Level but confers no penalties. Each individual portion of an obstacle is worth 5 points. This season, in addition to the normal Point Thrusters, a new Mega Thruster has again been added, which counts down from 50 at varying speeds, giving the competitors a certain number of points, depending on how fast they hit the Thruster. In addition, a final Point Thruster worth 25 points has been added to the end of every level. This season also features a tournament-style bracket, in which two athletes advance from each episode to a semifinal round then to a final round, earning themselves $25,000, where they fight for the title of Ultimate Beastmaster and $100,000. In the semifinals, competitors must run the entire course (Levels 1-3) in one go and get the farthest the fastest. If they fail once, they are given an extra life they can use to try again from one of five checkpoints throughout the course, but at the cost of the points accrued after crossing the checkpoint. Should the competitor choose not to use it, however, the extra life is then forfeited and cannot be used later. Level 1 In Level 1, all 12 competitors compete, with the top nine scorers moving on. (In the finals, all 16 competitors run, with the top 10 contestants advancing to the next level. * Lockjaw- Competitors must scale a pole that gets as thin as 8 in. as competitors progress. * Coin Flip- An obstacle from American Ninja Warrior, contestants must run across three spinning coins. * Tick Tock- Competitors must leap to a trapeze, then build enough momentum to transition to a pendulum, and then dismount onto the Energy Coils. * Energy Coils- Competitors must jump across a series of 6 semi-stationary hanging platform at various heights. A Point Thruster is located between the second and third coils. At the end of the Energy Coils, there are two different paths taken, depending on each round. Path 1 * Dead Bolts- Competitors must jump across a series of 4 semi-stationary hanging bolts, each at a slightly different angle; the last two are placed 6 ft. apart from each other. A Point Thruster is located between the second and third Deadbolts. Interchangeable with Rail Runner. * Rail Runner- Competitors have to hold a pair of handles and slide it to an 11-foot track with different angles, then they must make a 3-foot transition to another pair of handles and must slide again to an 11-foot track (also with different angles). A Point Thruster is located between the first and second track. Interchangeable with Dead Bolts. * Mag Wall- Competitors navigate horizontally across a climbing wall. Every 2 seconds the magnetic handholds are released and fall into the Beast's blood. The wall features an inversion, from which the competitors must jump to the finishing platform. A Point Thruster is located toward the start of Mag Wall. A Mega Thruster is located towards the middle of Mag Wall. Path 2 * Zipline- Competitors must leap onto a sliding zipline that has 2 drops. A Point Thruster is located in the middle of the zipline. * Double Dipper- Competitors will grab onto a bar that slides down a track, then leap and catch another sliding bar, and then immediately transition to Crash Pads. A Point Thruster is located between the two tracks. Interchangeable with Block Run and Déjà Vu. * Block Run- Competitors must run across 5 tilted cubes on a horizontal pole that would roll and slide when the competitors stepped on them. A Point Thruster is located to the left of the third cube. Interchangeable with Double Dipper and Déjà Vu. * Déjà Vu- Competitors must grab the first bar and unhook it from the first set of cradles. Then they must swing the bar and hook the bar onto the third set of cradles. From there, they must grab the second bar (which was locked in hooks on the second set of cradles), unhook it, and finally swing it to the landing platform. A Point Thruster is located between the second and third set of cradles. Interchangeable with Double Dipper and Block Run. * Crash Pads - Similar to the Bungee Beds from season 1's Level 3, competitors must traverse two unstable platforms suspended at varying heights by bungee chords. A Point Thruster is located near the first Crash Pad while a Mega Thruster is located near the second one. Level 2 * Drop Zone - Competitors must scale an angled-trampoline to a blue ramp. A Point Thruster is located near the base of the ramp. * Pivot Point - Competitors must jump from the ramp to a hexagonal-platform near the base of Salmon Ladder. The drop is said to be 10 ft down. * Salmon Ladder- Competitors must grab a bar, which was resting on two parallel walls. The walls had five sets of rungs for the bar to rest on, with gaps in between each rung. Competitors must use their momentum and upper-body strength to climb the ladder, by raising the bar from rung to rung. Once contestants have reached the fifth set of rungs, they must dismount into a chute that leads to Stomach Churn. * Stomach Churn - Competitors must traverse three spinning platforms all at varying heights and speeds. The speed of all platforms increases for the finals. A Point Thruster is located next to the second platform. * Digestive Track - Jumping from the last spinning platform into a tube, competitors must climb the tube before it sinks and jump to the next obstacle. * Dreadmills - Competitors must cross a pair of suspended treadmills and leap to a platform. A Point Thruster is located after the second Dreadmill. * Shape Shifter - Competitors must cross a 30 ft. series of octagonal-footholds. A Point Thruster is located midway across, while a Mega Thruster is located near the end. Interchangeable with Destabilizer. * Destabilizer - Competitors must jump across a series of three beams suspended by Bungee Cords and placed at different angles. A Mega Thruster is located between the first and second beams. * Tail Whip - Competitors must scale a series of monkey bars set 3 ft apart and can fall at any time. A Point Thruster is located midway across with a Mega Thruster located towards the right. Interchangeable with Vertibrace. * Vertibrace - Competitors must hop through a series of five suspended vertebrae-shaped hoops and jump to the finish platform. A Point Thruster is located next to the second hoop with a Mega Thruster located next to the fifth and final hoop. Interchangeable with Tailwhip. Level 3 * Disc Rider- Competitors must leap to a spinning disc that runs around a 60-foot track. Two Point Thrusters are located throughout the track. * Coil Crawl- Competitors must work their way through three tubes structure made of pipe and chain before they each sink into the water. A Point Thruster is located after the first Coil Crawl. Each Coil Crawl sinks faster in the finals. * Hangman- Competitors must scale 15 hanging, triangular rings which retract after a competitor lets go. A Point Thruster is located midway across, and a Mega Thruster is located at the end. * Wingnuts- Competitors must grab a ledge, which is shaped like a wingnut, and must swing horizontally to grab the second ledge. Then, they must repeat that to the third ledge, and swing to the dismount. * Ring Hopper- Competitors must grab a ring, which is supported on a peg, and then leap that ring up five pegs. Once competitors have done this, they may climb up and complete the level. Episodes Episode 1: Let The Battle Begin Competitors * Ruel Dacosta (UK) * Dre Nuzum (USA) * Marcel Stevanin (Brazil) * Taeho Kwon (South Korea) * Jun Kim (Germany) * Matias Chavez (Mexico) * Lê Văn Đại (Vietnam) * Shingo Yamamoto (Japan) * Mickaël Mawem (France) * Dong Li (China) * Sam Goodall (Australia) * Luca Rinaldi (Italy) Level 1 Configuration: Lockjaw, Coin Flip, Tick Tock, Energy Coils, Dead Bolts, Mag Wall Level 1 Level 2 Configuration: Drop Zone, Pivot Point, Salmon Ladder, Stomach Churn, Digestive Track, Dreadmills, Destabilizer, Tail Whip Level 2 Level 3 Semifinalists #1 & #2: Mickaël Mawem & Taeho Kwon Episode 2: The Competition Continues Competitors * Jonny Urszuly (UK) * Ed Moses (USA) * Johannes Gimelin (Brazil) * Sung Hyuk Choi (South Korea) * Jessica Wielins (Germany) * Javier López (Mexico) * Đỗ Văn Quang (Vietnam) * Ugajin Shogo (Japan) * Laura Mété (France) * Yiqi Li (China) * Ben Toyer (Australia) * Alberto Cipriano (Italy) Level 1 Configuration: Lockjaw, Coin Flip, Tick Tock, Energy Coils, Zipline, Double Dipper, Crash Pads Level 1 Level 2 Configuration: Drop Zone, Pivot Point, Salmon Ladder, Stomach Churn, Digestive Track, Dreadmills, Shape Shifter, Tail Whip Level 2 Level 3 Semifinalists #3 & #4: Javier López & Jessica Wielins